


Granny May opens up a book club

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Debi Isthmus - Fandom, Granny May - Fandom, WordGirl
Genre: Book Club, Gen, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granny May who is the oldest villain of the Fair City villains has reached the age where she must retire from the club. The only way she can stay as a villain is to capture WordGirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granny May opens up a book club

The Fair City Villains Association was having a meeting at their hideout in Fair City. The room looked stacked with villains like Language Butcher, Dr Two Brains, Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy all talking to each other. Dr Two Brains who is the top villain in Fair City called for everyone to stop talking since he had an announcement to make. Dr Two Brains: "Everybody in this room just keep quiet. I have a very important announcement to make. Seymour O Smooth "How important is it?" Dr Two Brains "So important this is going to break someone's heart in this room." All of the villains in the home keep quiet. You could hear a bowling pin drop to the floor. Dr Two Brains: "As you know the Villains Association has a mandatory age retirement rule. Granny May has reached the age where she has to retire from the Villains Association. For obvious reasons, I will not disclose her age." Granny May: "Retire from the Villains Association? Are you kidding me? I may be an elderly person but I still have what it takes to be one of the most feared villains in this city." Dr Two Brains: "Sorry Granny but the rules in this handbook says so." Granny grabs the book from Dr Two Brains. She reads page ten of the handbook that reads "When a villain reaches the age of 75, he or she must retire from the Villains Association. The only way the villain can remain with the organization to capture WordGirl." Granny May: "See? All I have to do is capture that child in the red pajamas and her monkey sidekick. I have just the game plan to bring that kid and her sidekick here. Are you guys with me?" All of the villains says in unison "Yes you can." Granny May: "Okay we have reached an agreement. I will capture that super hero child and bring her and her sidekick in this building. You can count on it." Dr Two Brains: "Granny just bring that kid in the red pajamas in here and you can stay with us a villain for life."  
Granny: "You guys have yourselves a deal. I am on my way to get WordGirl and her partner here in this building before my next birthday. Ha ha ha. I am so mean I scare myself." The meeting ends and Granny leaves the building walking toward her house thinking "WordGirl does have a weakness. I know she is a big fan of the Pretty Princess show. My plan to capture her and her partner will be a cinch." She enters her home where she picks up the telephone. Granny May: "Ah here it is. Let me fingers do the walking. There it is. Word Girl's telephone number. All I have to do is tell my rival I have given up crime fighting and ask her politely if she can join my book club. She is a book freak." In the meantime WordGirl is at her spaceship hideout with her assistants Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as Captain Huggyface. Donna and Debi are loading up the soda machine with diet drinks from Fair City while Word Girl is watching the twin sisters nearby as she is cleaning the dishes. WordGirl: "Donna and Debi what was your name back in Lexicon before your family came to Earth ten years ago?" Donna: "My name in Lexicon was Lucinda Amador." Debi: "My name in Lexicon was Nicole Amador." My mom's name in Lexicon was Anina Amador. Her maiden name is Rios. My dad's Lexicon name is Ramiro Amador." Your name is Lexicon was Janelle Tocumen." WordGirl: "Janelle Tocumen. What a name I had before I became Becky Bostford." The telephone rings three times WordGirl picks up the telephone. She says "Hello. WordGirl speaking. How can I help you improve your vocabulary skills today?" Granny May: "Hello WordGirl this is Granny May Johnson. I am giving up my life of crime to start a book club." Debi: "Sure and I am Miss World." WordGirl: "Shut up fool. No, not you Granny I had to tell Debi Isthmus to shut up since she is being a wise gal again." Granny May: "WordGirl I accept your apology. I know you respect your elders despite what some of your enemies say about you." WordGirl: "Thank you Granny for your kind comments. I am interested in helping you start a book club. Where should I meet you?" Granny May: "In my home of course. Can you come today?" WordGirl: "Sure Granny May. I am happy to see that you have the light. See you shortly." She hangs up the telephone as well as Granny. Granny May: "Sucker. My plan to capture you will be a cinch." Back at the hideout WordGirl is very angry at Debi: "Debi or should I call you Nicole, how dare you say that you are Miss World? We are not age to enter those so called beauty pageants." Debi: "Okay Janelle I agree with you we are not of age to enter those so called beauty pageants." Donna: "WordGirl you have to realize that our mentor The Lady Raider works in a profession where the outcome of her wrestling matches have been predetermined." Debi: "So are beauty pageants. My instinct tells me Granny is going to try to harm you." WordGirl: "Maybe you are right twins but I have to see how I can help her." Debi: "Donna, just follow her to Granny's house. If something happens to her and Huggy just whistle and I will be there to help you guys out." WordGirl: "Donna just be discreet." Donna: "No problem. I will be so discreet staying outside her home she will not even notice my presence since I will be posing a butterfly." Huggy: "I am loving this job watching these three females act like the Three Stooges. Nyuk, nuyk, nyuk." I do not own the characters of Word Girl or The Three Stooges.


End file.
